


i wanna kiss your lips

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [28]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: The best type of love, in Bella’s opinion, was intentional.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 36





	i wanna kiss your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of the Sapphic September 2018: Gold or Dreams  
> (Day 27 decided it's going to be the start of a project I lovingly call _Mega Crossover of Doom_ , so that requires a bit more thought)
> 
> Anyway. Twilight could have been amazing if it hadn't been written by a Mormon who's many different types of -ist in her work (works? I'm honestly not sure if I want to give her that much credit).  
> So basically, this is one of the works where I know the original author would be mad about my interpretation and it's great.

Bella Swan didn’t believe in love.

Or, at least, she didn’t believe in it the way she had been taught to.

She didn’t believe in effortless love. She didn’t believe in the idea that, once you fund the right person, everything would just work out eventually, even if there were bumps in the road.

No, in Bella’s opinion, love was… effort. Love was brave and foolish and strong, and maybe sometimes even kind.

The best type of love, in Bella’s opinion, was intentional.

“I can hear you philosophizing again,” her girlfriend commented from where she was lying, right next to Bella on her bed. Alice’s head was propped up on one of her elbows and she was on her side, while Bella herself was still on her back.

There was a playlist on in the background, she now vaguely realized.

It was good music, sapphic music, but instead of focusing on that, Bella snorted and turned around to look her girlfriend into her wonderfully kind golden eyes. “I thought that your brother was the mind-reading sibling.”

“I don’t need to be Edward to know that,” Alice responded and now Bella could hear _her_ smiling, as well as seeing it. “I don’t even need to be a vampire, _that’s_ how obvious you’re being.”

Bella was not going to apologize and both of them knew it. It’s not like there was much of a reason to do so, anyway.

“What’s on your mind, anyway?” Alice asks.

Bella smiled in return. “Just thinking about love, really.”

“How sweet of you,” Alice moved over Bella, with a hand on either side of her shoulders, “To think of me.”

Bella rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

“ _I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath, I don't wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your lips,_ _I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath_ ,” the current song on the playlist contributed.

“You know,” Bella said, “This song is onto something.”

“That I can get behind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics in this are from I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by girl in red.
> 
> My Tumblr is @marvelgeek42


End file.
